Demacia
}} }} A strong, lawful kingdom with a prestigious military history, Demacia’s people have always valued the ideals of justice, honor, and duty most highly, and are fiercely proud of their cultural heritage. But in spite of these lofty principles, this largely self-sufficient nation has grown more insular and isolationist in recent centuries. Now, Demacia is a kingdom in turmoil. The capital, the Great City of Demacia, was founded as a refuge from sorcery after the nightmare of the Rune Wars, and built upon the riddle of petricite—a peculiar white stone that dampens magical energy. It is from here that the royal family has long seen to the defense of the outlying towns and villages, farmland, forests, and mountains rich with mineral resources. However, following the sudden death of King Jarvan III, the other noble families have not yet approved the succession of his sole heir, young , to the throne. Those who dwell beyond the heavily guarded borders are increasingly viewed with suspicion, and many former allies have begun to look elsewhere for protection, in these uncertain times. Some dare to whisper that the golden age of Demacia has passed, and unless its people are willing to adapt to a changing world—something many believe they are simply incapable of doing—the kingdom’s decline may be inevitable. And all the petricite in the land will not protect Demacia from itself. Lore Demacia is a proud, lawful kingdom with a prestigious military history. Founded as a refuge from magic after the Rune Wars, some might suggest that the golden age of Demacia has passed, unless it proves able to adapt to a changing world. Self-sufficient and agrarian, its society is inherently defensive and insular, valuing justice, honor, and duty above all else. Champions of Demacia Other Related Champions * killed parents. * took the life of a famous Demacian stage performer. * attacked a Demacian settlement. * stores several World Runes inside a petricite forest in Demacia. * was killed by and slew King Jarvan I. * is nemesis. * is a former Demacian knight turned Targonian Aspect. * is a wanted man in Demacia that was tasked with capturing. * killed and imprisoned soul. * attacked a Demacian soldier. * is antagonistic towards due to rumors of the latter's relationship with . History Provenance The history of Demacia and its culture stems from the cataclysm of the Rune Wars. Where survivors who fled from the conflict had ventured into the west of Valoran with the hope of establishing safety away from the chaos. Some say it was while a cult of dark mages terrorized these displaced survivors, that they hid in an ancient and petrified forest where the sorcerers that chased suddenly found their magic was made ineffective by the strange woods. Deciding to take advantage of the unique power from this environment, these vagabonds set up a permanent residence. Eventually, knowledge of this curious new realm reached other refugees, who came seeking asylum and solidarity from the magic that was ravaging the rest of Runeterra. Within a short time, the united settlers had built themselves a sizable community, allied under a new nation they would come to call Demacia. Winged Protectors Many refugees fled the horrors of the Rune Wars. One such refugeee were Kilam and his twin daughters and . Hailing from Mount Targon their father sought a safer life for his daughters, after their mother Mihira became and ascended host of the Aspect of Justice. Several years have past and the conclusion of the Rune Wars, one day the sisters have received their mother's from the sky and with which they unlocked their celestial powers, becoming additional ascended hosts for the Aspects of Justice. Together, they vowed to protected their new home of Demacia. Battle of Zeffira and flew to aid the people of Zeffira. While Kayle was busy dealing with the frontline attack, Morgana learned of a hidden wave of enemies attacking the city and left the frontlines to aid the citizens. After the battle Kayle lost trust in her sister for leaving her on the battlefield. Battle of the Winged Sisters Warriors flocked to Kayle’s banner at Silvermere’s Peak, where she founded a judicator order to enforce the law, and hunted down rebels and reavers with equal fervor. Kayle allowed Morgana to rehabilitate wrongdoers who appeared humble enough to admit their guilt. Gradually Kayle’s followers started to resent Morgana. Kayle’s protege, Ronas, attempted to imprison Morgana for her actions, which resulted in his death. Kayle consumed by rage, looked down upon the city, and summoned her divine fire to cleanse the city of its sins. Morgana flew up to meet her, raising her blade to defend the innocent bellow. The Battle raged on, ruining the city and killing numerous of its inhabitants, until it was abruptly halted by their father’s anguished cry. With the death of their father Kilam, both Kayle and Morgana left Demacia. isolated herself near the slopes of Mount Targon, seeking perfect celestial clarity. remained at the outlying wilds of Demacia where she rectifies wrongs she sees fit on an interpersonal level as the Veiled One. Petricite Colossus Quick to discover their homeland was rich in natural resources, the development of infrastructure for new cities and farmlands grew exponentially. But with progress and wealth came adversaries to the fledgling kingdom, ensuring that Demacia was at constant odds with ambitious conquerors. Yet there would be no fear of invaders capitalizing on magical warfare, and so Demacia's small but elite infantry would always have the advantage when threats took place in their homeland. But not every battle took place within the kingdom's protective boundaries, as the most cunning enemies would attempt to draw out Demacia's army where they would be far more susceptible to arcane attacks. Seeking out a means for more advanced protection, the leaders of Demacia enlisted Durand, the greatest artisan of the time, to sculpt a mobile instrument that could be useful in wars set abroad. Later unveiled to be a statue titan, shaped in the form of half man and half raptor- like the Silverwing's native to the highlands. Proven difficult to transfer in and out of Demacia but unquestionably effective once it was out on the battlefield, the Colossus has been used when necessary ever since. Death of the King More than a century ago, Noxus expansion brought the empire forces dangerously close to the lands protected by Demacia. On their nations' first and legendary clash, the King Jarvan I went at war with Noxus for the southern lands. But Noxus wouldn't bow, the war hero charged against the demacians, with the only true focus of killing their king. Jarvan's royal guardsmen believed they could halt his charge. They were wrong. He cut them down, one by one, until only and the king remained. Battered and fatigued, Sion continued the fight the king. He battled Jarvan beyond the point of breaking and was finally bested… but not beaten. With his dying breath, he locked his fingers around the king's throat and broke the will of a nation. The Demacian King, Jarvan I, was dead. Noxian Invasion When the Demacian received the honorary rank of general, he marched to the lands beyond the Argent Mountains, to bring stability to the almost lawless frontrier created by Noxian presence. In response, the newly estabilished Trifarian Legion was sent to the Gates of Mourning, an standing outpost close to the westernmost Noxian border. After Diadoro from the Dauntless Vanguard held the Gates of Mourning for an entire day, they fell to the Trifarian Legion. When word came that the Gates of Mourning had fallen, Jarvan resolved to drive onward into Noxian territory, against the advice of his lieutenants. Inevitably, with the battalions spread so thin, Jarvan was encircled and defeated by Noxian warbands before he even reached Trevale. Refusing to surrender, the prince and a handful of other survivors fled into the forests, only to be hounded for days by the Noxians. Eventually, pierced through his side by an arrow, Jarvan collapsed into the shade of a fallen tree, where he would be saved by a . The supposed death of the prince affected all of Demacia, the king Jarvan III was in grieve and Garen blamed himself for what happened, using all of his funds to aid the family of the fallen soldiers. He was recognized by the king himself for this demonstration of the demacians ideals. Unshackled Raised in one of Demacia’s lesser quarters, Sylas of Dregbourne has come to symbolize the darker side of the Great City. As a boy, his ability to root out hidden sorcery caught the attention of the notorious mageseekers, who eventually imprisoned him for turning those same powers against them. Over the years after apprehending numerous mages for the order, Sylas began to doubt Demacian ideals as he began to notice numerous mages amidst its population, some of which were highborn protected by their status. Those doubts finally bloomed in one deadly, fateful event, when Sylas and his handlers encountered a mage living in hiding in the countryside. After discovering it was only a young girl, Sylas took pity on her. When he tried to shield the child from the mageseekers, he accidentally brushed against her skin. The girl's magic rushed through Sylas's body—but rather than killing him, it shot forth from his hands in raw, uncontrolled bursts. It was a talent he did not know he possessed, and it resulted in the deaths of three people, including his mageseeker mentor. Knowing he would be called a murderer, Sylas went on the run, and quickly gained notoriety as one of the most dangerous mages in Demacia. Though he was still just a youth, when Sylas was eventually apprehended he was sentenced to life imprisonment. He languished in the darkest depths of the mageseeker compound, forced to wear heavy shackles of magic-dampening petricite. After fifteen years, a young volunteer from the Illuminators named stumbled into his cell. Over time the two forged an unusual and secretive bond: In exchange for Sylas' knowledge of the control of magic, Lux educated him about the world outside his cell, and brought him whatever books he desired, one of which was the Manuscript of Durand. The artisan's work was the foundation of Demacia's defenses against malicious sorcery. But Sylas analyzed that Petricite was not recorded to actually suppress magic, but to absorb it—meaning that it was possible to expel the magic stored within his restraints. All he needed was a source of magic: a source like Lux. But she never visited Sylas again. Her family, the immensely powerful Crownguards, had learned of their contact, and were furious that Lux had defied the law to help this vile criminal. Without explanation, Sylas was to be swiftly executed. On the scaffold, Lux pleaded for her friend's life, but her cries fell on deaf ears. As the headsman pushed past her to raise his sword, Sylas managed to touch against Lux with his chains. As he had predicted, her power surged into the petricite shackles, ready for him to unleash—and with that hijacked magic, Sylas blasted his way free, sparing only the terrified young Crownguard. Sylas destroyed the Mageseeker prison, liberating all the mages and assembling an indignant band to assault the monarchy. However, he and the siezed discover the King had already been mysteriously assassinated. Sylas prepared to execute the next in line, but had assembled the Vanguard to battle the insurgency. Outmatched, the criminal absconded into the sewers out of the city, growing his revolution to one day destroy the authority that had oppressed mages across the land. Following the revolt, the Mageseekers cracked down on arresting the magical population within Demacia. Lux had opposed this persecution, but could not remain idle when Garen suggested to frame others to hide her magic. She gathered a family of mages and escorted them through the same sewers, but encountered her brother one last time. Seeing that Lux had made her decision to leave, Garen allowed the mages to escape, and said goodbye to his sister. Turmoil A month after Sylas's escape, Demacian mageseekers have began to systematically gather and imprison or exile all known Mages within Demacia. Young and old, dangerous or benign, every person with even a trace of magical abilities were taken away from their homes and families. These drastic decisions lead to of numerous revolts across the Kingdom. The people demanded their loved ones to be returned to them. One such similar instances happened in Meltridge. A diplomatic convoy from Arbormark was being escorted to the capital by the Demacian military and the Mageseekers. When they reached Meltridge, they were ambushed by the local villages demanding retribution for the capture of one of their beloved residents. Kyra was discovered to have had faint traces of magic within her at a very young age, but up until escape of Sylas she was not deemed any threat to the nation. Despite a small fight erupting, further escalation of violence was averted by the quick actions of a soldier named }} who stopped the fighting and promised the parents of Kyra that she would do anything within her power to bring their daughter back to them. Locations The Kingdom of Demacia (commonly referred to as Demacia) is a nation located in the Western part of Valoran, sharing its borders with Freljord and is close to bordering with Noxus. The currently well known locations encompassing Demacia are: The Great City of Demacia Demacia Citadel Of Dawn.jpg|Citadel Of Dawn Demacia The Grand Plaza.jpg|The Grand Plaza Demacia Hall Of Valor.jpg|Hall Of Valor Demacia Temple Of The Lightbringers.jpg|Temple Of The Lightbringers The Great City of Demacia map.jpg|The Great City of Demacia Map 1 The Great City of Demacia map 01.jpg|The Great City of Demacia Map 2 The largest city in the Kingdom. The capital, located in the western part of Demacia, is the main political, cultural, religious, military, economic and educational center of the country. Demacia sees itself as a shining beacon of hope for humanity, and as such, the nation and its Capital are the visual representations of this concept. Towering spires punctuate its skyline; Petricite (a pale, magic-resistant stone) and marble are the materials of choice.The noble houses that reside within the city include , and . The Royal Palace of House is from which the king of Demacia reigns. The city also has a barracks and a penitentiary, like most cities throughout the kingdom. The Capital itself sits next to a harbor overlooking the Conqueror's Sea, with the majority of the surrounding towns resting on a plateau. * North Demacia City: Geographical western part of the city, The Last Gate and Noble Family Residences are located in this part of the city. ** Memorial Road: A pilgrimage road where Demacians give honor to their fallen from numerous wars. *** Galio Monument: Situated on the Memorial road, it is the resting place of the colossus known as . ** Noble Family Residences: Located near the center of the capital, this wealthy district of the city is the seat of residence for most of the noble houses in the capital. ** The Last Gate: A main entrance to the Grand City of Demacia. Its road leads directly to Noble family residences and ends at the King's Rock in the center of the city. * East Demacia City: Geographical southern part of the city, the Silverwing Aviaries are located in this part. ** Sepulchral Halls: Main religious area of the city. *** The Circle of the Illuminators: A clandestine order headquartered in the city, the Illuminators are one of the few groups in Demacia where mages are accepted; members are tasked with protecting the kingdom's borders. One of its members is . *** Temple of the Lightbringers: One of the oldest structures in the capital, this temple honors the legend of the , which embody the Demacian ideals of duty, honor, and tradition. ** Silverwing Aviaries: The complex is the capitals main housing area for the Silverwing Raptors. * South Demacia City: Geographical western part of the city, the City Harbor is located in this part of the city. ** City Harbor: The harbor is situated on its own rocky island. Due to impassable rocky cliff side, the harbor area only connected to the rest of the city via constructed bridge that spans across the surrounding cliff side. * West Demacia City: Geographical northern part of the city, Military District and Magessekers Complex are located in this part of the city. ** Dregbourne: A one the districts settlements located in the western part of the capital. It is the birthplace of . ** Mageseekers Complex: A large headquarter for the Mageseekers, this building stands out because of its impressive colossal marble eagle standing in top of the building. It also houses Demacian mages which are imprisoned and locked in order not to wreck havoc and destruction in the Capital. It also houses the infamous . *** Arcane Registry: A large library which houses magical tomes and books. ** Military District: The main army district of the city. It is the location of the kingdoms many military barracks and penitentiaries. * Central Demacia City: The heart of the city, it is the location of the Kingdoms royal palace. ** Alabaster Library: The Library is one of the most beautiful houses of knowledge in all of Valoran; according to Taric, it houses the poetry of Tung among its many works. ** King's Rock: A rocky mount located in the center of the city from which The Citadel of the Dawn is carved from. *** The Citadel of Dawn: Situated in the center of the capital, it is the main palace of the royal Lightshield dynasty. **** The Hall of Valor : The Throne Room, where fallen Demacian Warriors are remembered for their sacrifice. ** The Grand Plaza: Situated out front the Citadel of Dawn in the heart of the Great City is a wide, open courtyard welcoming mass crowds to applaud those honored by the crown. *** Palace Gardens: Located within the Grand Plaza area, the area was the favorite are of the late Queen Catherine. The gardens all well maintained, with carefully placed topiary, sculptures, and other flora. North Demacia Demacia High Silvermere.jpg|High Silvermere Demacia Rise To The Raptor Aerie.jpg|Rise To The Raptor Aerie 1 Demacia Armoury.jpg|Rise To The Raptor Aerie 2 Demacia The Demacian Vault 01.jpg|The Demacian Vault 1 Demacia The Demacian Vault 02.jpg|The Demacian Vault 2 Other known locations in north Demacia are: Rocky Highlands, Bloody Wall, etc. * Rocky Highlands: They are the mountainous region of northern Demacia, bordering with Freljord. ** Fossbarrow: Located in the far north of Demacia, bordering with the Freljord. The town is named after the Demacian hero Fossian Crownguard, whose tomb is near the town itself. It was the site of a horrific incident between the Dauntless Vanguard and an unknown that threatened the town. The town occupies the banks of the Serpentrion, a thundering river that rose in the mountains and snaked to the western coast. The town’s walls of polished granite follow the line of the hills, and the buildings within are wrought from stone, seasoned timber and bottle-green roof tiles. The tower of a Lightbringer temple is located in the eastern part of town. The current Magistrate of Fossbarrow is Lady Giselle. *** Fossian Crownguard’s Tomb: Location where possessed a child which was later saved by . *** Temple of the Lightbringers: A local temple of the Lightbringer, it is where was stationed during the events For Demacia. ** High Silvermere: It is a large city in the rocky highlands of northern Demacia. It is known as the City of Raptors, due to its large native population of silverwing raptors. The original Crownguard family mansion is located in High Silvermere, at the foot of Knight's Rock. *** Knight's Rock: A rocky mount at the edge of a waterfall. **** House Crownguard Mansion: The main home of the Crownguard family. **** Raptor Aerie: Located on the top of Knight's Rock, the Aerie is the headquarters of the Raptor-Knights and their mounts. ** Petricite Grove: One of many similar forests in Demacia, it is the location of the rare petrified flora with magical absorbing properties. *** Demacian Vault: Deep beneath the ancient petricite groves, Ryze has found a forgotten vault where the volatile energies of the World Rune shards can be safely contained. ** Uwendale: A remote mountain hamlet in the northeastern hinterlands of Demacia, Uwendale was the birthplace of and her brother Caleb. It is a thriving town of hunters and farmers, protected by mountain rangers expert in intercepting and killing any monsters that come down from the high peaks to hunt. The nearby towns harbor wyverns, rabid wolves, and bandits, though these foes were once thwarted by an . ** Zeffira: A great old city in the mainland of Demacia, it is here where Kayle and Morgana where raised by their father. Its possible that this is where the refugees built their very first settlement and became Demacia's very first capital, but later destroyed by the battle between the Two Winged Sisters. This city is as large as the Great City. East Demacia Other known locations in east Demacia are: East Wall, Brashmore Fields, Wardens Wall, etc. * Cloudfield: A settlement located in eastern Demacia, south of the Greenfang Mountains. Hometown of }}. * Greenfang Mountains: During the Battle of the Greenfangs, it was the site where first awakened. ** Everpeak: A settlement located on the southeastern slopes of the Greenfang Mountains. * Graygate: One of the main entrances to Demacian territory. Located at the East Wall, Meltridge is its closest settlement. Arbormark representative used this entrance to get inside Demacia. * Meltridge: A settlement located in the eastern part of Demacia. Meltridge was the peaceful settlement before the Mage rebellion. While ignored due to their small amount of magic, the rebellion prompted the Mageseekers to gather all the inhabitants of Meltridge with even a shred of magic within them. This has almost lead to a civil unrest against the Demacian military and Mageseekers. * Paisfield: A settlement located in eastern Demacia, south of the Greenfang Mountains. South Demacia Other known locations in south Demacia are: Andras, South Wall, etc. * Evenmoor: A mountain settlement, it was the sight of the Battle of Evenmoor where lead the Demacian forces against the a force known as the Argoth. * Lower Demacia: is a plain region located in southern Demacia. ** Cloudwoods: A coastal forest just south of the Capital. Cloudwoods is made out of thick, towering evergreen redbarks that form an imposing skyline south of the Great City. It is an ideal place to hide from any search parties, and a good foraging ground. *** Vaskasia: A group of coastal settlements known for their timber industry. ** Jandelle: A settlement located to the east of Demacia city. In the Day of Lost Light, a Noxian assassin struck down Castle Jandelle’s commander. The killer escaped battalions of knights dispatched to capture him, but and tracked and killed the assassin after a night of lethal traps, counterattacks and ambushes. She returned with the assassin’s blade, earning the nickname, Demacia’s Wings. *** The Golden Round: A large and lavish theater where royalty come to watch its numerous plays. Magga, a famous actress, once played on its stages. ** Terbisia: A riverside settlement located in Lower Demacia of southern Demacia, south of the Greenfang Mountains. It was badly destroyed after an earthquake. and the came to give aid to the devastated city. * Needlebrook: An isolated coastal settlement, this town was the first refuge of the famous actress Magga after her previous companions' murders. * Wrenwall: A fortified border settlement located at the mountains next to the Argent Mountains. ** Wrenwall Castle: It was built as a safe haven for refugees during the cataclysmic upheaval of the Rune Wars. This was where and slew the black dragon known as Yvva. West Demacia Other known locations in west Demacia are: Whiterock, ect. * Serpentrion River: A thundering river that rose in the mountains and snaked to the western coast. ** Edessa: The closest of four nearby, clustered towns to Demacia City, located in the north-east part of Demacia on the banks of the Serpentrion River. ** Lissus: The third of four clustered villages, and the third stop on the way from Demacia City to High Silvermere. ** Pinara: The second of four clustered villages, and the second stop on the way from Demacia City to High Silvermere. ** Velorus: The closest of four clustered towns to High Silvermere. * Westerley: A peninsula at the west most part of Demacia. ** Dawnhold: Dawnhold is a coastal fortified settlement. At the Battle of Dawnhold, Freljordian sea-wolf fleet was defeated by Knight Varya of the . She set their ships ablaze and even wounded nigh unto death, cut down their berserk leader. Rodion, her twin brother, had sailed north to Frostheld and burned the Freljordian harbor city to the ground, so that no others would dare sail south to wreak havoc again. Wildlife The land and coastal territories have an assortment of astounding creatures, like the massive Tuskvore. There are also more mundane animals like bats, ravens, seagulls, and wolves. Crag Beast Giant boar-like creatures. Crag Beasts are often sighted in the countryside where they frequently attack Demacian settlements. They're adorn large tusks and sharp fangs. Their outer shell is protected by a thick layer of rocky-like skin which protects them from swords, spears and other weapons. The only place where their skin isn't as thick is at their belly region. Their soft skin, inner organs, and blood are of a blue-ish colour. Their size ranges from a house to a large tower. , Keeper of the Hammer of Orlon, once saved an entire settlement from one of these beasts. Petricite Trees Demacia Call of Power concept 01.jpg|Petricite Trees Demacia The Demacian Vault 01.jpg|Petricite Trees Petricite Trees are fossilized-like trees that were magically altered by World Runes. They have magic-dampening abilities as well as the ability to absorb magic. Several stories high, these white trees and their yellow leaves are as hard as stone. The early settlers of Demacia discovered a petrified forest that can dispel magic, and mixed this wood with ash and lime into the resistant material that is called Petricite. From this innovation, the walls of Demacia were established. The material used by Demacians in defensive walls, military, and public security. It is also used in Demacian architecture due to its white and elegant appearance. Silverwing Raptors Demacia Demacia Raptors 02.jpg|A Silverwing Raptor Demacia Raptor Wingspan.jpg|Raptor Wingspan Demacia Demacia Raptors 01.jpg|A Silverwing Raptor & Raptor Knight 1 01DE010-full.png|A Silverwing Raptor & Raptor Knight 2 01DE030-full.png|A Silverwing Raptor & Raptor Knight 3 01DE004-full.png|A flock of Silverwings Silverwing DemaciaSkin.jpg|Young Silverwing Raptor Griffin-like creatures native to the high crags of northern Demacia, raptors are voracious predators. Only a few individuals have been known to befriend and ride these beasts. These riders serve in the Demacian military, scouting and harassing the enemy lines. The raptors have yellow and blue feathers, growing into their signature silver grey and blue feathers with maturity. Tuskvores Predatory killers from the Demacian hinterlands known for their thick hide, the long razor-horns that crown their head, and a ferocious temperament. brother Caleb was gored to death by one of these. A year later, she herself nearly met the same fate before being saved by . Wyverns Wyverns are members of the dragon family that are often mistaken for their due to their similar appearances. The distinguishing features of a wyvern is that it only has two legs and one pair of wings as opposed to the four-legged dragons. They are often spotted attacking the Demacian countryside and are a frequent threat to villagers. Culture General= Demacian Dogma "Demacia must lead by example."| }} From the natural sanctuary of western Valoran an ambitious new nation was built, where all were welcome, regardless of station or background, so long as they contributed to the good of the whole. Yet despite the country's noble beginnings the ideals of Demacia has twisted over the centuries, they're still driven by a common cause to disseminate benevolence and order for the betterment of their country. While priding themselves as the moral vanguards of Valoran, with their strength, courage and unity. But have adopted seemingly draconian measures to ensure that their moral code remains the only code by which one may live and prosper within the kingdom. Crime in any form is harshly punished: there are no misdemeanors within Demacia. Some detractors of Demacia (who criticize far from the reaches of the nation) claim this as proof of its inherent hypocrisy. Demacians counter this argument by pointing out that their justice system incorporates benevolence and mitigation into its verdicts. No one is punished without fair and just consideration of the circumstances involved. While others may continue to criticize the harshness of Demacian law, the Demacians stand by their convictions. Demacian Trepidation Sylas The Recruit.jpg|Rebel Mages lead by Demacia Turmoil.jpg|Turmoil in Demacia Magic is particularly rare in Demacia and in the wake of how the country was formed, its people have been raised on folk tales about dark mages and powerful magic that had almost destroyed the world. Naturally, they have become suspicious of its power in all forms. Where this fear in destructive magic has even extended to distrust in foreign people, which has flourished an insular nation that refuses to be inclusive with the rest of the world. The Laws of Stone dictate that any citizen or foreigner accepted inside the walls of Demacia if a mage is not allowed to use their magical abilities. The nation hides an ever-growing mage population by removing magical individuals from public society. Those discovered with the "affliction of magic" are either expelled from Demacia, turned to the Kingdom’s Mageseekers, or the Illuminators, secret orders tasked with guarding Demacia of magic. The unfortunate ones such as rebel mages are placed in secured Petricite prisons specially designed to nullify magical abilities of its prisoners. Some mages were able to break out from prison after realizing Petricites true capabilities such as . These rebels have started a Mage Revolution to topple the tyrannical anti-mage government. Due to stricter actions against even the least magically gifted, many families and communities have also risen up against the nations archaic laws and regulations. |-|Languages= The kingdom of Demacia was founded by refugees fleeing the Rune Wars' cataclysmic upheavals; as such, Demacian nomenclature reflect her founders' diverse backgrounds. However, Demacia has become culturally unified as time went by. * Toponyms: ** Demacia: The Kingdom's , etymology unknown ** (W)Edessa: (< possibly βέδυ "water" < PIE [http://www.palaeolexicon.com/Word/Show/19466/ *gʷheid-''] "to swell, to flow, to drip") ** ''Fossbarrow: * + *'' '' "waterfall height" ( ) ** Jandelle: יהחנון Yehoḥanan " is gracious" ( ) + *daljō ( ) ** Lissus: ( ) ** Pinara: ( "round", further origin unknown) ** Silvermere: *silubran (non-IE loanword) + * ( ) ** Uwendale: possibly * + * (> *daljō "dell") ( ) ** Velorus: [https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/vellus#Latin vellus] " " ( , from PIE [https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Reconstruction:Proto-Indo-European/h%E2%82%82welh%E2%82%81- *h₂welh₁-'']) ** ''Wrenwall: wrandijô (unknown origin) & Latin [https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/vallum#Latin vallum]. |-|Objects= Architecture Demacia Interior Chambers.jpg|Interior Chambers Demacia Building Structure.jpg|Building Structure Demacia Temple Of The Lightbringers.jpg|Temple Of The Lightbringers Demacia The Demacian Vault 01.jpg|Petricite Grove Galio OriginalSkin.jpg|Galio, a Living Petricite Statue Demacian architecture is inspired by the Winged Sisters, mainly by , and is defined by its simplistic and yet elegant design. Buildings have vast courtyards, with lavished gardens and masonry. Other wealthier buildings have massive interiors, with sculptures seemingly part of the buildings foundation. Large Petricite living trees are cut down, mixed with limestone to create a strong construction material. Most buildings are reinforced by petricite. The magic-nullifying substance is used as a tool while strengthening the structure, is primarily used to ward of any magic from the area where building is located in. Clothing Demacia warrior concept 07.jpg|Examples of Demacian Female Clothing Demacia Demacian Steel.jpg|Demacian Steel Demacia Demacian Weapons.jpg|Demacian Weapons Demacian clothing uses the nations iconic blue, white and gold colours. Mostly inspired by and its simplistic, elegant, and conservative architecture and the smoothness of petricite. Demacian armor and weapons are made out of Demacian steel, sometimes referred to as silver steel or rune-steel. This perfected alloy of steel is highly regarded across Runeterra. It is rumored that Demacian armorers quench the metal in blessed waters, to offer protection from magic in battle. * Sunsteel: Metal from which armor is made. * Bluesteel: Metal from which armor is made. * Mageseeker Masks: Mageseekers wear half masks in order to signify they are acting under official capacity on behalf of the throne of Demacia and not under their normal social or military roles. However they are not ashamed of what they must do in order to keep Demacia safe from unchecked magic so they have no reason to conceal their identities. Mageseeker Handbook The Mageseeker handbook is the main guide that all mageseekers must abide by. Manuscript of Durand Demacia Ancient Manuscript Of Durand.jpg|Ancient Manuscript Of Durand Demacia Citadel Of Dawn.jpg|Citadel Of Dawn Galio OriginalSkin.jpg|Galio, a Living Petricite Statue Sylas OriginalSkin.jpg|Sylas, with his Petricite Prison Shackles The ancient manuscript of Durand stores the collective work of one of Demacia's most respected engineers and crafters. It has detailed blueprints on how to create numerous Petricite infused tools, objects, and buildings, as well as sketches of animals and demons such as . * Sigils: Sigils and crests of organizations such as The Illuminator Order & The Order of Mageseekers where designed by Durand. * : Commissioned by the elders of the Kingdom, the sculptor was initially built by Durand as a petricite shield for the military. The great winged statue would become vital to the defense of the nation throughout its history, also serving as a symbol of Demacia's might across Runeterra. After centuries of "eating magic" from countless battles, the sculpture became sentient. However it was only able to experience the breath of existence while in presence of sufficient amount of Magic, otherwise Galio would turn back to his dormant state with what he refers to as "a deep slumber". * Prison Shackles: Engineered by Durand, the and are built to incapacitate mage prisoners, as well as to focus a persons magical energy for those that know of Petricites capabilities such as . Tools Demacia Demacian Weapons.jpg|Demacian Weapons Demacia Demacian Tools.jpg|Demacian Tools Demacia_Call_of_Power_concept_01.jpg|Petrified Trees Ryze Call of Power concept 01.jpg|Petricite Column Sylas Concept 05.jpg|Petricite Shackles Demacia Tellstones.jpg|Tellstones * Demacian Weaponry: Made from Demacian steel, silver steel or runesteel. The design ethos of Demacia is elegant, yet minimalist and austere. Its weapons, just like its armor, are not overly ornate. * Petricite: A magic-absorbing material used in Demacian military, it is also utilized in architecture and tools for its white, elegant appearance. The early settlers of Demacia encountered petrified forests that could absorb magic. Combining lime, ash and the fossilized bark from ancient trees, they created a resistant material called Petricite. With this innovation, the white walls of Demacia were established and eventually a mobile petricite . However, Petricite is not indestructible, and Noxus have Basilisks (and ) big enough to besiege most city walls. The magic absorbed by Petricite can lay dormant for years, and was recently used by during his revolt. ** The Mageseekers use a Petricite elixir to quell tremendous magic in its mid-risk prisoners. * Tellstones: A variant of Tellstones called "King's Gambit" is played in Demacia. It is named after a Demacian King Santon the Great. King Santon of Demacia avoided civil war with a game of Tellstones, saving thousands of lives. Despite the game's popularity across Runeterra, no one seems to know where Tellstones originated. The Dauntless Vanguard play their own version of Tellstones, and use it to settle disputes within the ranks. |-|Mythos= Lamb and Wolf The are both known in Demacia, though Lamb is definitely more venerated than Wolf. When the final moment comes, it is said a true Demacian will turn to Lamb, taking her arrow. Orphellum Mechanicals Kindred lore 4.png|Orphellum Mechanicals Kindred lore 1.png|Orphellum Mechanicals Orphellum Mechanicals is a famous theatrical play of the , Lamb and Wolf. The dualities of a peaceful death and a violent one. With the twin threats of plague and war on the tongues of those in neighboring protectorates Demacia, death dramas were all the rage during the time of the famous actress known as Magga. The play starts with an actress dressed with a Lamb mask. At the end of the play a maiden character bites on a poisoned apple and is taken away by a male actor in Wolf Mask after she refuses the Lamb. The Protector One of two guardians of Justice worshiped in Demacia. Bringer of Justice, also known as is seen as the judge, the jury, and the executioner of the unjust and wicked. The Veiled One One of two guardians of Justice worshiped in Demacia. Sword of Shadow, The Veiled Lady, also known as is seen as the one gives mercy, absolution, atonement of those that wish to atone for their past sins. Demacians also pray that their deceased find a safe passage to her shortly after death. |-|Festivals= The Festival of the Slayer A celebration to honor a who saved numerous Demacian farms and villages from wyverns, rabid wolves, and bandits. Although this revered warrior had chosen to remain anonymous, that didn’t stop the villagers from celebrating "his" deeds. This slayer had been spotted near the town of Uwendale, leaving the first eyewitness accounts of "his" appearance. To commemorate the hero's bravery a stone statue was erected in "his" honor. Government General= Ruling Monarchy Demacia is a constitutional monarchy, where the King of Demacia serves as the head of state and an elected council serves as the legislative body. While the king is a strong ruler, he is kept in check at least partially by the Demacian Council. The former King of Demacia, Jarvan III (Jarvan Lightshield the Third), worked earnestly with the Demacian Council to ensure that the sanctity of the kingdom remained pure and true. A king serves not only as the political leader of the country, but also as the commander-in-chief of its military. Numerous territories controlled by the Kingdom are known as the Protectorates. Since the rule of Jarvan I, there has not been an attempted coup or rebellion of any kind in Demacia. That changed when the a mage known as assassinated Jarvan III after his prison escape. The current and only person next in line for the throne is , soon to be King Jarvan. Noble Houses As a monarchy, Demacia is governed by various royal families, regulating the nation primarily as members of the Demacian Council. While many of the Noble Houses have ruled for generations, they are treated as any other citizen under the nation’s strict laws and are not exempt from them. They may even be treated more harshly under the law as they are meant to serve as shining examples of how Demacian citizens should conduct themselves, publicly and privately. Magistrates Magistrates are the provincial rulers of Demacia. They are tasked to enforce Demacian rule in cities or villages outside the capital. |-|Military= Demacia Military Elite.jpg|Military Elite Demacia Prince Jarvan IV.jpg|Prince Jarvan IV Demacia Line Warrior And Palace Guard.jpg|Line Warrior And Palace Guard Demacia Demacian Elite Guard.jpg|Demacian Elite Guard 1 Demacia Demacian Steel.jpg|Demacian Elite Guard 2 Demacia warrior concept 01.jpg|Demacian Elite Guard 3 Demacia Raptor Knight.jpg|Raptor Knight Poppy Login still.png|Demacian Soldiers (With 01DE029-full.png|Fleetfeather Tracker 01DE034-full.png|Battlesmith 01DE043-full.png|War Chefs The Demacian military is one of the strongest in all of Valoran, and until recently it was the only force capable of holding back the hunger of the military machine that is Noxus. Noxus has been the sworn enemy of Demacia since both settlements were founded hundreds of years ago. Their conflict is, at its core, a moral one. With such a night-and-day division of moral philosophy between Demacia and Noxus, it is not hard to see why Demacia views its military requirements as a vital necessity for survival. Every Demacian citizen is required to serve in its military for no less than three years. Even after this time, most Demacians remain on active status in the nations military reserve. Demacia's army is often outnumbered, but is arguably the most elite, well-trained army in Runeterra. The resolve of Demacia's military is alternately celebrated or despised, but always respected. Their "zero tolerance" moral code is strictly upheld by civilians and soldiers alike. In combat, this means Demacian troops may not make excuses, flee, or surrender by example. Thousands of great heroes have risen and fallen on the bloody battlefields between Demacia and its preeminent rival, Noxus. As an indoctrination tool, the Demacian military utilizes The Measured Tread, a handbook which outlines the nation's ideology. Crown of Stone The Crown of Stone is a ceremony that demands a dishonored soldier ascend Mount Targon. Known to all as a death sentence, few mortals have survived the climb. It was traditionally used by the dishonored to simply flee Demacia and make a new life in exile. is among the few who decided to follow the rules and ended up not only surviving the climb but being chosen as an Aspect of Targon, becoming the Aspect of the Protector. Ranks Special Forces Military Members |-| Organizations= Dauntless Vanguards The Dauntless Vanguards are an elite order of warriors tasked in tackling the most dangerous missions in Demacia as well as beyond. Each of their members are one of the most well trained soldiers in the Kingdom, being adept with numerous weapons as well as having a wide knowledge of battle tactics and warfare. is the current leader of the Dauntless Vanguard (previously it was his aunt, ) is also tasked at protecting the future King of Demacia, . Illuminators The Illuminators are a charitable religious order of Demacia working to help the sick and the poor. The Illuminators have been secretly recruiting people with magical abilities and helping them conceal their abilities from the public. became a volunteer in the ranks of the Illuminators, aiding people in need, even prisoners such as before his escape. Mageseekers The Mageseekers are a order which primary task is to locate and secure any magical individual in the country. They are also tasked at accompanying any envoys outside of Demacia who are known to have magical abilities during their stay in the kingdom. If "magical affliction" is noticed in children, they would be taken away from their families and ether locked up or given the opportunity to work as Mageseekers themselves. was once a Mageseeker, being convinced by his parents to give himself up to the order. His magical talents were proven useful in tracking down and securing numerous mages until the young mage eventually rebelled against the order and decided to protect and fight for his fellow mages. Currently the Mageseekers are also tasked at rounding up or killing any rebel mage as well as apprehending their leader Sylas. The Mageseekers wear half masks to signify they are working in official capacity on behalf of the throne but are not ashamed of keeping Demacia safe from unchecked magic thus they have no reason to fully conceal their identities. The Mageseekers would prefer mages to renounce magic, so Demacia can still benefit from their talents but those who are recalcitrant and ignorant to the danger they can pose will still be persecuted. Sentinels of Light The Sentinels of Light are an ancient sacred order that could be traced back its origins to the , where the Black Mist originated. Currently residing in Demacia, their task is to defend Runeterra from the undying spirits of the . Each hunter of the order is given a relic-stone pistol as their main weapon for hunting. A Sentinel uses the weapon by channeling their souls into light. While inside 's lantern, freed some Sentinels souls, who possessed lost knowledge of the Ruination's origins, and of her curse. Now, their goal is to find the Ruined King and stop him at any cost. Relations Arbormark The Arbormark have long been allies of Demacia. As a small nation between Demacia and Freljord, they have been instrumental in protecting the kingdoms borders. While the nation does have high ranking officials with magical abilities, they are well protected and guarded during their stay in the Kingdom so long as the abide by the Laws of Stone. Freljord Over the centuries, Demacia has received many attacks from Freljordians, those attacks have been growing on number and strength recently as two new leaders rise to power. The Winter's Claw led by Sejuani are united by warlike tradition and raid the borderlands for survival. Meanwhile the Avarosan tribes led by Ashe were able to form alliances with the rich sourthen tribes though promises of conquest, one of the earliest of those promises led to an attack at Dawnhold that was held back by Varya of the Dauntless Vanguard, her twin brother also from the Vanguard, Rodian would answer the attack setting the Avarosan capital, Frostheld, ablaze. The tension between the two nations isnt likely to diminish anytime soon. Noxus Noxian hostilities towards Demacia, and vice versa, run deep. Having fought at least two wars with each other, the two nations are political, military and ideological rivals and see each other as a threat. The death of King Jarvan I Lightshield at the hands of , a General of Noxus, is celebrated as a national event in Noxus. Tensions between the two nations have not changed and will likely not change until one of the two factions gives up. Palclyff Demacia has long protected neighboring city-states and nations from onslaught of invading armies such as Noxus. In compensation they are used as buffer states between larger nations and Demacia. Some Demacian traveling actors frequently visit perform in Palclyff. Piltover Demacia isonalist politics put them as one of the few major nations that dont allow official trade with Piltover, however on hidden black markets citizens from the two nations still trade with each other. Mount Targon Demacia has had a long reverence for Mount Targon itself. It is unknown to what extent is the relationships between Demacia and the Mount Targon tribes, only that Demacia has a ceremony known as the "Crown of Stone" that demands a dishonored soldier to ascend Mount Targon. One of the only known soldiers that survived this ceremony to become an Ascended is . Both and are two Ascended who hail from Mount Targon but have made historical and cultural mark upon the nation since its inception. Trivia General= * The name Demacia possibly puns on δῆμος demos "people" and decem "ten". ** Demacia's namesake seems to be a toponym, Δρυμαλία , a former municipality of the island of , probable namesake of Noxus. * currently keeps the belonging to Demacia's founder Orlon, possibly based on real-life < Proto-Germanic *Hrōþinanþaz "famous & daring". * Orlon is also the bladesmith that created the . * A common battle cry among Demacian soldiers is (naturally) "Demacia!" * The stress accent of the name Demacia falls on the second syllable /dɛ̝ˈmɑ:sɪ.ä/ De-MAA-sih-ah. * Prior to the retcon, was kidnapped by Noxus and supplanted by (featured in the Journal of Justice - Issue 25: War in Kalamanda). * Demacian architecture was inspired by real life , and (mainly Mediterranean and Adriatic architecture). ** It is also possibly inspired by from books. * Demacian colors are blue, white and gold.Jhin Q&A * The Crest for the Dauntless Vanguard was previously the old canon Crest of Demacia. * In the ancient manuscript of Durand, several blueprints sketches can be seen: ** , the Demon of Secrets; ** Concepts of Demacian buildings. ** Crest of the Illuminators; *** This crest is the same one as with Elementalist Lux. ** Crest of the Mageseekers; ** , the Colossus of Demacia; ** , currently in use by ; ** , currently in use by . * , , , , , , , , , , , , and are Demacian artifacts. ** Aegis of the Legion and Randuin's Omen bear the crest of the Demacian Dynasty. ** Gargoyle Stoneplate was inspired by |-|Skins= Aatrox JusticarSkin.jpg|Justicar Aatrox Blitzcrank LancerParagonSkin.jpg|Lancer Paragon Blitzcrank Blitzcrank LancerRogueSkin.jpg|Lancer Rogue Blitzcrank Brand ArclightSkin.jpg|Arclight Brand Fiora RoyalGuardSkin.jpg|Royal Guard Fiora Galio CommandoSkin.jpg|Commando Galio Garen CommandoSkin.jpg|Commando Garen Garen God-KingSkin.jpg|God-King Garen Hecarim LancerZeroSkin.jpg|Lancer Zero Hecarim Jarvan IV CommandoSkin.jpg|Commando Jarvan IV Jax WardenSkin.jpg|Warden Jax & Karma Kayle SilverSkin.jpg|Silver Kayle Lux CommandoSkin.jpg|Commando Lux Lux ElementalistSkin.jpg|Elementalist Lux Lux SpellthiefSkin.jpg|Spellthief Lux Nautilus WardenSkin.jpg|Warden Nautilus & Sivir Poppy BattleRegaliaSkin.jpg|Battle Regalia Poppy Syndra JusticarSkin.jpg|Justicar Syndra Varus ArclightSkin.jpg|Arclight Varus Vayne ArclightSkin.jpg|Arclight Vayne Wukong LancerStratusSkin.jpg|Lancer Stratus Wukong Xin Zhao CommandoSkin.jpg|Commando Xin Zhao Yorick ArclightSkin.jpg|Arclight Yorick Media Music= ;Related Music Quinn, Demacia's Wings - Login Screen| Lucian, the Purifier - Login Screen| League of Legends Music Quinn And Valor The Crystal Method - "Lucian" Live (League of Legends World Finals)| Sona, the Maven of the Strings - Login Screen| League of Legends Music Demacia Rising| Poppy, Keeper of the Hammer - Login Screen| Taric, the Shield of Valoran - Login Screen| Galio, the Colossus - Login Screen| Season Start 2018 - Anticipation - Login Screen| Season Start 2018 - Commencement - Login Screen| League of Legends Music- The Climb| Legends Never Die (ft. Against The Current) Worlds 2017 - League of Legends| Sylas, the Unshackled - Login Screen| Season Start 2019 - Anticipation - Login Screen| Kayle & Morgana, the Righteous & the Fallen - Login Screen| Senna, the Redeemer - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Reintroducing Demacia dev diary - League of Legends Lux Binding Light League Animation Workshop| Ryze Call of Power Cinematic - League of Legends| Sylas The Unshackled Champion Trailer - League of Legends| Magic is Rising Stand With Sylas League of Legends| Kayle and Morgana The Righteous and the Fallen Champion Gameplay Trailer - League of Legends| Lux Comic Series Preview| Senna Dark Passage Champion Teaser - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Demacian crest.jpg|1st Demacia Crest Demacia crest old 01.jpg|2nd Demacia Crest Demacia crest old 02.jpg|3rd Demacia Crest Demacia concept old.jpg|Old Demacia Concept Demacia LoR Background.jpg|Demacia "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01DE045-full.png|Fiora "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 1 01DE045T1-full.png|Fiora "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 2 01DE012-full.png|Garen "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 1 01DE012T1-full.png|Garen "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 2 01DE022-full.png|Lucian "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 1 01DE022T1-full.png|Lucian "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 2 01SI052-full.png|Senna "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01DE038-full.png|Senna Sentinel of Light "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01DE042-full.png|Lux "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 1 01DE042T2-full.png|Lux "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 2 Demacia Mage Concept 01.jpg|Demacia Mage Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jonboy Meyers) Demacia Mage Concept 02.jpg|Demacia Mage Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jonboy Meyers) Demacia Soldier Concept 01.jpg|Demacia Soldier Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jonboy Meyers) Demacia Soldier Concept 02.jpg|Demacia Soldier Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jonboy Meyers) Demacia Soldier Concept 03.jpg|Demacia Soldier Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jonboy Meyers) Demacia Soldier Concept 04.jpg|Demacia Soldier Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Jonboy Meyers) Demacia Soldier Concept 05.jpg|Demacia Soldier Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Jonboy Meyers) Demacia Soldier Concept 06.jpg|Demacia Soldier Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Jonboy Meyers) Demacia warrior concept 01.jpg|Demacian warrior Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Demacia warrior concept 02.jpg|Demacian warrior Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Demacia warrior concept 03.jpg|Demacian warrior Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Demacia warrior concept 04.jpg|Demacian warrior Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Demacia warrior concept 07.jpg|Demacian warrior Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Joon Ahn) Demacia LND concept 01.jpg|Demacia "Legends Never Die" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Victor Mosquera) Demacia LND concept 02.jpg|Demacia "Legends Never Die" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Victor Mosquera) Demacia LND concept 03.jpg|Demacia "Legends Never Die" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Victor Mosquera) Demacia LND concept 04.jpg|Demacia "Legends Never Die" Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Victor Mosquera) Demacia LND concept 05.jpg|Demacia "Legends Never Die" Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Victor Mosquera) Demacia LND concept 06.jpg|Demacia "Legends Never Die" Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Victor Mosquera) Demacia LND concept 07.jpg|Demacia "Legends Never Die" Concept 7 (by Riot Artist James Zapata) Demacia LND concept 08.jpg|Demacia "Legends Never Die" Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Demacia LND concept 09.jpg|Demacia "Legends Never Die" Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Demacia Armoury.jpg|Demacian Armoury (by Riot North Front Studios Artist Ryan Dening) Demacia Call of Power concept 01.jpg|Demacia "Call of Power" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Rembert Montald) Demacia Call of Power concept 02.jpg|Demacia "Call of Power" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Rembert Montald) Demacia Visions of Demacia 01.jpg|Demacia "Visions of Demacia" Illustration 1 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Demacia Visions of Demacia 02.jpg|Demacia "Visions of Demacia" Illustration 2 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Demacia Visions of Demacia 03.jpg|Demacia "Visions of Demacia" Illustration 3 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Demacia Visions of Demacia 04.jpg|Demacia "Visions of Demacia" Illustration 4 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Demacia Visions of Demacia 05.jpg|Demacia "Visions of Demacia" Illustration 5 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Demacia Turmoil.jpg|Demacia "Turmoil" Illustration Galio A Hero Wakes.png|Galio "A Hero Wakes" Illustration Galio Lux Flesh and Stone 01.png|Galio and Lux "Flesh and Stone" Illustration 1 Galio Lux Flesh and Stone 02.jpg|Galio and Lux "Flesh and Stone" Illustration 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist Yuka Soemy) Garen The Soldier and the Hag.png|Garen "The Soldier and the Hag" Illustration Garen Lux For Demacia.png|Garen and Lux "For Demacia" Illustration Lux Comic 1 Cover 1.jpg|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 1 Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Gadson, Haining) Lux Comic 1 Cover 2.png|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 1 Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Gadson, Haining) Lux Comic 2 Cover 1.jpg|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 2 Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Gadson, Haining) Lux Comic 2 Cover 2.jpg|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 2 Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Gadson, Haining) Lux Comic 3 Cover 1.jpg|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 3 Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Gadson, Haining) Lux Comic 3 Cover 2.jpg|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 3 Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Gadson, Haining) Lux Comic 4 Cover 1.jpg|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 4 Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Gadson, Haining) Lux Comic 4 Cover 2.jpg|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 4 Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Gadson, Haining) Lux Comic 5 Cover 1.jpg|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 5 Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Gadson, Haining) Lux Comic 5 Cover 2.jpg|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 5 Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Gadson, Haining) Xin Zhao What Once Sailed Free.jpg|Jarvan IV and Xin Zhao "What Once Sailed Free" Illustration Jarvan IV Ivory, Ebony, Jasper.png|Jarvan IV "Ivory, Ebony, Jasper" Illustration Xin Zhao Jarvan IV Aftermath.jpg|Jarvan and Xin Zhao IV "Aftermath" Illustration Jax None Shall Pass.png|Jax "None Shall Pass" Illustration Kayle In the Fires of Justice.jpg|Kayle "In the Fires of Justice" Illustration (by Riot Artists Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart and Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Lucian Senna Shadows and Reflections 01.png|Lucian and Senna "Shadows and Reflections" Illustration 1 Lucian Senna Shadows and Reflections 02.png|Lucian and Senna "Shadows and Reflections" Illustration 2 Lucian Homebound.jpg|Lucian "Homebound" Illustration (by Riot Contracted Artists Grafit Studio) Lux Last Light.png|Lux "Last Light" Illustration Morgana Prayer to a Crumbling Shrine.jpg|Morgana "Prayer to a Crumbling Shrine" Illustration (by Riot Artists Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart and Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Quinn Rules of Survival.png|Quinn "Rules of Survival" Illustration Shyvana The Winged Beast.png|Shyvana "The Winged Beast" Illustration Sylas The Unshackled 01.jpg|Sylas "The Unshackled" Illustration 1 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Sylas The Unshackled 02.jpg|Sylas "The Unshackled" Illustration 2 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Sylas The Unshackled 03.jpg|Sylas "The Unshackled" Illustration 3 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Sylas The Unshackled 04.jpg|Sylas "The Unshackled" Illustration 4 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Sylas The Unshackled 05.jpg|Sylas "The Unshackled" Illustration 5 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Sylas The Recruit.jpg|Sylas "The Recruit" Illustration Vayne Monsters.png|Vayne "Monsters" Illustration Veigar The True and Ghastly Tale of the Beast of Boleham Tower.jpg|Veigar "The True and Ghastly Tale of the Beast of Boleham Tower" Illustration See also * Main Demacia Page * Demacia Universe Page * For Demacia * Flesh and Stone * Demacian Heart * Turmoil * Canticle of the Winged Sisters cs:Demacia de:Demacia es:Demacia fr:Demacia ja:Demacia pl:Demacia pt-br:Demacia ru:Демасия zh:德玛西亚 Category:Places Category:Factions Category:Demacia